1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetic compositions whose major component is petroleum jelly incorporating additives achieving a product with the consistency of butter to allow for a smooth aesthetic application onto human skin.
2. The Related Art
Petroleum jelly is one of the oldest skin treatment products still in commerce today. For over 100 years, the Chesebrough Company and its successors have sold the substance under the brand, Vaseline.RTM.. There is good reason for the longevity of this product. Its occlusive and healing properties render this product especially efficacious against dry and damaged skin.
Of course there are many drawbacks to petroleum jelly. This substance is greasy. When in contact with clothes or anything else, the product has a tendency to be transferred through rub off. An approach to this problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,678 (Rose et al.) which employs aluminum starch octenylsuccinate and a C.sub.12 -C.sub.15 alkyl lactate to provide a nongreasy yet efficacious product form reported active against dry skin.
Another problem with traditional petroleum jelly is its rather stiff consistency. Pure petroleum jelly is not readily spreadable onto the skin surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition with a substantial amount of petroleum jelly that has improved aesthetic properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition with a substantial amount of petroleum jelly that is spreadable onto the skin with a butterlike consistency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition with a substantial amount of petroleum jelly having butterlike consistency but leaving relatively little greasy residue after application onto the skin.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition with a substantial amount of petroleum jelly capable of moisturizing and conditioning skin as well as removing dead skin.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition with a substantial amount of petroleum jelly that achieves skin healing, imparts anti-aging, anti-wrinkling and skin lightening effects as well as other improved functional activities.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.